Waterlogged – 水浸しの
by Pulchra Stellam
Summary: A young woman finds herself being born again, into a world she won't understand until much later. Her family - refugees - move from a dinky shantytown into the safe, comforting walls of a hidden village full of ninja to protect them. Wait...what? SI/OC
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: Corrected a few spelling/grammar mistakes.**

I challenge you! (A/N at the bottom.)

**ALSO: Drowning is mentioned below, if it's a sensitive subject skip past the page break.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**`*/`*/`***

**Waterlogged – ****水浸しの**

**`*/`*/`***

I'd always loved the water – swimming was a beloved pastime of mine for many years – and I'd even been on the swim team in high school. So it was ironic that I died by drowning when I could swim so well.

When my family had went to visit the set of grandparents we had in Louisiana – New Orleans to be precise – we'd borrowed our grandparent's old pontoon boat to go out a little ways on the Mississippi River. We expected to have fun and enjoy some sun, what we didn't expect was for someone to lose control of their speedboat and ram into us.

First there was nothing but confusion and shock clouding my mind, but then I realized I was surrounded by water from all directions. With that realization I did what any person would do, I tried to swim up.

Only I was stopped by a heavy tugging at my ankle.

I can remember the water stinging my eyes as they widened at the sight of the rope knotted around my ankle, a rope still attached to a sinking part of the boat. My hands tore at the rope, the tight feeling from a lack of air swelling in my chest and the muscles in my throat constricting and my hair floating up and around me.

Despite being underwater I could feel myself crying, crying in fear, crying in pain, crying as the hysteria eventually caused the air to burst forth from my lungs and through my lips. Water rushed into my mouth, down my throat, and my vision fuzzed for a short while before I completely blanked out.

That was the end of the girl known as Makenzie Holmes.

It was an unknown amount of time later that a great pressure seemed to bring my mind back, though I couldn't really feel anything and my eyes seemed glued shut (though I can say after remembering the boating accident I didn't quite want to open my eyes).

All that mattered was the pressure, the pressure that squeezed and pushed at me until I was suddenly oh so cold and my ears were ringing with horribly loud cries.

Cries that sounded oddly like a baby's. Warm things cradling my body that felt oddly like giant human hands.

**`*/`*/`***

After my birth I had probably wailed longer than what was the norm, which I considered a valid reaction considering my situation.

I was a baby. I had died and became a baby.

My eyes were underdeveloped and everything was nothing but blurs, and I could tell that whatever language they spoke that it wasn't English or Spanish or even French. But I could tell one thing from their tones, and that was that they were hardly ever happy.

Stress, anger, and sadness were predominant in every voice. The woman's – my mother's, I assumed – was always stressed and sad. One man's – possibly my father's? – was usually angry and stressed, and another older man's voice was much the same as the woman's.

Sadness seemed predominant in the air today, even the normally angry man seemed somewhat sad. I wanted to ask, but nothing but baby burbles could be formed with my gumless mouth and little tongue.

A few wet droplets brought me out of my thoughts and the light sound of sobbing followed; the arms holding me were also trembling. She was crying.

I burbled at her and her shaking worsened, the red blur that was her hair shaking around her before I felt a soft pair of lips press to my forehead before the arms holding me lowered me and placed me on something soft. Then there was some more rustling and something cold, probably metal, was placed around my small neck; some kind of jewelry perhaps.

"One day you'll figure the secret to this locket out," she sobbed around her words, words I couldn't understand, "I just know you'll grow into a smart, strong woman."

My container – possibly a basket or bassinette – was then picked up slightly only to be placed down again.

What was going on here?

The babble of a river became the loudest sound I could hear and my little fists instinctively clenched in my shock. I was bobbing as if I was in a boat, as if I was in water.

This crazy lady was sending me out on my own, on the river nonetheless.

Me.

A baby.

I may not have understood what she said at that moment, but I would never be able to get them out of my mind until I learned, and even then I'd never forget them.

"_**May the tides forever flow in your favor, my daughter. Grow strong. Grow happy. I'm sorry, I love you."**_

**`*/`*/`***

The first thing I registered were warm hands, the second –

"Ryouji!" A woman's voice called out in a mixture of shock and awe, "Ryouji, look at this poor child!"

My mind roiled in annoyance at being unable to understand. Why couldn't I have been born in America or some other English speaking country?

"Oh dear," the man's voice was deep and rough, "Someone left this little one floating down the river?"

The mush of words exchanged between the man and woman was lost on me, but the warmth in their tone and the love in her hold made me feel safe. Surely these people wouldn't be crazy enough to put a baby in a basket and send them down a river.

The woman tutted and cradled me close, "Poor thing couldn't be more than three, maybe four months old." She brushed a somewhat rough hand across my cheek, "Don't worry little one, we'll take care of you now."

And this – this was the beginning of my life as Kinkai Matsushita.

**`*/`*/`***

_Five Months Later – Ten Months Old_

**`*/`*/`***

By now I'd gotten a good look at my new parents, and even picked out their names. Heck, I'd been able to pick up on words and phrases too. It probably helped I had an older mind, and that they actually _tried_ to teach me things.

"Kinkai?" My mother – Minami – reached for me, my chubby arms reaching out for her.

I burbled, spitting out some syllables I'd picked up on, some sounding oddly close to 'mama' without actually saying the word. This elicited a sweet smile from the woman, her slight laugh lines stretching as she did.

"How about you come with me to the market?" She cooed, situating me on her hip before picking up a homemade wicker basket, "We need to pick up some yummy foods."

At the thought of 'yummy foods' I could only babble in what I hoped was a skeptical tone; the mushed foods she'd been feeding me weren't exactly what I'd call yummy. The only response I got was a chuckle and I figured my tone hadn't carried the message that I wanted to send.

The supposed 'marketplace' this place had was pitiful; I couldn't even really call where we lived a town. A vague memory from my old life brought forth the term shantytown, which was more of a proper term for what this place was. It wouldn't be ideal to grow up in, I figured, but it was better than floating down the river and ending up starved or eaten.

So I continued to do what I could to make sure my future would be easier: I observed.

**`*/`*/`***

_One Year Later – Twenty-two Months Old_

**`*/`*/`***

It seemed I was somewhat correct back when I'd thought of the place we were living a shantytown or sorts, because several small families were moving on – including my own. By this point I had a solid but vague idea of why we were moving, and why they'd been living in the town in the first place.

Refugees.

I'd managed to pick out the word 'refugee' some time ago, so it seemed the people in the broken down town were running away from war or just plain horrible conditions. Part of me wondered if that was what my birth parents were, if them sending me away like they did was to save me in some way. I'd been trying to pick apart and decipher what my mother had said to me back then, but the words I understood were few and not enough to piece it together.

At this point I'd also managed to get my first real glimpse of myself in a small, broken mirror. And I could now make sense of some of the strange looks I'd received sometimes back in that town.

My hair was a terra cotta color; the color was reminiscent of what you'd get if you mixed a little light brown with salmon pink, a dusky reddish pink. To top it off I had odd violet eyes and my teeth – good god, no wonder they really hurt coming in – were sharper than your average person's. Not that it was _extremely_ noticeable, but if you got close enough you could tell.

"Mama," I adjusted myself in her arms, "Where going?"

It was my father who answered, his voice solid, tired, and relieved at the same time –

"Konohagakure. Where we'll be able to settle down safely; permanently."

_Konohagakure._ I mused, _that sounds like a nice enough place._

**`*/`*/`***

**Kinkai, if I remember correctly, should mean something along the lines of 'Sea Harp' or 'Harp of the Sea' and Matsushita should roughly be 'under the pines'.**

**But, yes, they'll end up in Konoha. And, no, Kinkai doesn't know about Naruto. She hadn't seen or read it in her past life, and most of her past life knowledge/facts will fade away because Kinkai really has no need for those memories.**

***COMPLETE - ALREADY BEEN GUESSED*Also, I'd like to post a challenge. The first two people who can correctly guess Kinkai's true heritage – AKA what clan/clans her birth parents hailed from – will get to pick one of the teammates Kinkai will have as a genin. Meaning they can pick the clan they're from (barring Uchiha) or if they're from a civilian clan.**

**I really don't think it'll be too hard. And there will be a couple of chapters before we get close to graduation.**

**Hope you enjoyed! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: EDIT: Two people have now correctly guessed! By a Guest reviewer and by GlidingOne! **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**/`*/`*/`*/`*/**

**Waterlogged – ****水浸しの**

**Chapter 2**

**/`*/`*/`*/`*/**

Before now I'd had an inkling that I'd somehow ended up in another time, what with the way we lived. I had dismissed it, thinking that I had just drawn the short straw and ended up in a poor country – maybe it was just denial.

But now I wasn't sure what to make of where – or when – I was. It was with bleary, sleep ridden eyes that I looked around Konohagakure from our spot at the gate as the guards came to each little group; the beginning of their customs, perhaps.

The village had notes of the bits and pieces I remembered from the world in my previous life, but it was obviously different. Almost as if it was underdeveloped yet developed at the same time. My mind grew heavy and I let go of the pictures of what was with a little reluctance before yawning and rubbing my eyes, pulling back from my mother's shoulder to peer at the natives of this village.

Another baby yawn pulled a few tears from my eyes as I observed the men going from group to group. They all wore green flak jackets with a red swirl on the back and for whatever reason a headband with a metal plaque that had some swirling symbol resembling a leaf on it.

_Military_, the word crossed my mind, _some form of military?_

"Finally," my mother murmured into my hair, "finally a safe, stable place."

I turned my head back so I could see both her and my father, "Home? New home?"

A tired grin crossed my father's face as he reached a hand out to ruffle my hair –

"That's right, little one, this will be our new home."

Our little family moment was disrupted by the sound of the village men approaching us, papers in one's hand and a clipboard in the other's. My eyes roamed over them, soaking in the fine details I couldn't quite see before.

And they were staring. At me, with suspicious looks in their eyes. My mind blanked for a moment – Was it my hair? My eyes? My teeth? The combination of the three?

A startled sound escaped my mother as I pushed myself to lean forward, one of my arms out to wave at them as my mother tried to regain her balance.

"Hi," I chirped with a smile, "Hihihi!"

One of the men smiled a bit, his eyes still searching as the other turned to my parents –

"Names, please."

My father responded immediately, neither of my parents really noticing the reaction the two had to me, "Ryouji Matsushita, this my wife Minami and our daughter Kinkai."

"Daughter, you say?" The other one whose eyes never left me questioned lightly.

"Well, yes," my father's tone was both confused and solid at the same time, "Is there a problem, sir?"

His dark eyes stared me down and I shrunk back into my mother. The man's voice was deep with no inflections, the only inflections being the way his eyes slid to the hair on our heads, "Her chakra is rather high for a civilian child."

_Chakra?_ My nose twitched at the odd word, _what the heck was chakra?_

My father's jaw clenched, "She's our daughter –"

Mother reached an arm out to grip his own, her voice lower than his as to not attract more attention than father already had, "We…we found her as a baby; she was abandoned. Alone."

Even I could feel the tension in the air, and I was somewhat ashamed to say it almost made me want to cry. Instead I reached out to pat my mother's cheek.

"No. No sad, mama." I felt my bottom lip puff out and my brows furrow as I turned to point a finger at the dark-eyed man, "Bad. Mean. No sad!"

The man's nose flared slightly and I saw the other man's lip twitch upwards slightly, but his hand covered his mouth so he could clear his throat –

"Yes, well. Just head towards Hokage Tower with them –" He motioned to the small group of fellow refugees and the two village men with them, "– And fill out and turn in the papers my friend gave you; they'll direct you from there."

With that, the course of our lives changed for the better.

**`*/`*/`*/`***

_One Year Later – Three Years, Ten Months Old_

**`*/`*/`*/`***

"Me! One day," my parents stared down at me with wide eyes as I jabbed a finger at the people I'd learned were called ninja, "I wanna be a ninja!"

Over the last year I'd seen those people do what should be impossible. They'd jumped across rooftops, walked up walls, and vanished into thin air. When my parents started sending me to a daycare two or three times a week, I'd learned that anyone could go to school to become a ninja. All they had to do was go to the Academy – and pass, of course.

"Are you sure about that Kinkai?" Mother wrong her hands, and despite the worry in her eyes I could see the resignation.

"Come now, Minami," Father squatted to ruffle my hair, eliciting a whine from me and a smile from him, "I think we knew this was coming the moment we set foot in the village; before that even."

My mouth fell open into a little 'o' as I looked up with wide eyes, "You knew? How? Howhowhow?"

They exchanged a look before my father picked me up and poked me in the nose –

"You look very much like a ninja, little one," father had an odd look on his face as he said that, but pushed past it with some hesitation, "And you've always been a smart little thing. When that ninja said you had high chakra for a child… well, we definitely knew then."

"Look like my other parents?" My tone was filled with a natural childish innocence.

Mother made a choking sound behind us and my father's face wavered in surprise before a smaller smile crossed his face, "I don't know why I'm surprised you know that."

The clock in the house behind us dinged, signaling a new hour and I was suddenly handed off to my mother as father left a lingering kiss on both of our foreheads before heading to work. Mother's grip on me was a little tighter than usual – probably do to the conversation we just had – as she bustled back into the house grab her bag and out again to drop me at the local crèche.

The crèche was a local daycare for working parents; ninja and otherwise, as I've came to understand. I spent the day here two or three days a week, seeing as mother only worked part time. I'd also noticed the children in here were normally never over the age of five, so I assumed that was around the age that kids started school.

"Oh, hello there Matsushita-san!" One of the young female workers called, a cheerful smile on her face as she came over to collect me, "Kinkai-chan gets to spend some time with us today I see!"

They exchanged a couple of pleasantries before I was being carried off again, only being lowered once we were in the designated child area. The young woman that had carried me in gently patted my head before heading out of the play area –

"Have fun, Kinkai-chan! Go make some friends!"

I hummed at her in a happy tone before looking around to see what kids were here today, and perking up at seeing a hair color that I'd only seen here a few times before. It was a little girl with pink hair, one of the only other kids I'd seen with an odd hair color like my own. With my eyes locked on the pink hair, I started making my way over – perhaps us odd haired children could stick together.

"Big forehead, big forehead!"

My nose scrunched at the words the other, older kids were chanting, and my fists tightened when I noticed the pink haired girl was crying.

"_**Stop**_!" I screeched, stomping in front of the girl, "Stopstopstop!"

The kids jerked back slightly, startled by my sudden, loud appearance. Then they started sneering and jeering at _me_.

"Says the freak with pointy teeth!" One kid called, causing the others to erupt in a chant of _'pointy teeth'_.

Big mistake.

A kid broke from the cheering to laugh and point a finger at my face before resuming his chanting.

That finger was big mistake number two. Number three was how close his pudgy hand was to my face.

I lashed out with my teeth, prepared to bit the boy's finger. He jerked it away in the nick of time with a scared wail and the other kids squeaked of squealed before running off; leaving me and the pink haired girl alone.

"U-umm," The girl hunched into herself, her two pointer fingers pushing against each other and her cheeks a light pink, "Thanks for stopping 'em. But now they're bein' mean to you too."

I huffed, my hands on my hips like I'd seen my mom do when she got fed up with dad, "I don't care 'bout them. You shouldn't either!"

The girl's eyes shifted at that and one of her hands moved to absently rub her forehead.

My cheeks puffed, "It's fine, looks normal to me. Ignore 'em."

"You think so?" Her green eyes lit up slightly, before she blushed a little, "Um, you wanna play with me?"

My lips stretched into a toothy grin, and I could tell by the slight widening of her eye that she saw my teeth clearly, "Sure! Suresuresure! I'm Kinkai, who're you?"

Her pink hair shifted as her head tilted with a smile, "I'm Sakura! Let's play!"

Our small hands fit together snugly as Sakura led us over to the little jungle-gym like area where other kids were laughing and tumbling about. My sharp smile cared a couple of them off, but to Sakura's credit she never once faltered at the sight of them aside from when she first saw them.

**`*/`*/`*/`***

"Sakura-chan!" A caretaker called as we were finishing up our juice boxes, "Your father is here!"

Sakura perked up before tossing her juice box in the garbage can and grabbing my arm, "Come with me?"

I grunted an affirmative before tossing my own juice box and following close behind her. As we got close to the door she broke out into a run to fling herself into the arms of a tall man with dull pink hair in an odd style which could resemble either a star or flower.

Probably a flower, if Sakura's name was any indication.

I rocked back on my heels as I watched them, a small smile on my face; it was nice to see a happy family. Sakura turned suddenly to grab my arm and grinned up at her dad –

"This is my new friend Kinkai!"

My lips parted in a wide grin as I looked up at the man, "Nice to meet chya!"

If he had any reaction to my sharp teeth, it was well hidden, because he showed no signs if it affecting him. He just returned my grin, "It's nice to meet you too, Kinkai-chan."

At that moment my mother bustled in, looking surprised to see me up at the front –

"Kinkai? Already here, are you?"

I grinned again and nosed, "Usu! I was sayin' bye to my new friend!"

Sakura's father laughed as he and Sakura moved a little closer to the doors, his voice jovial, "It seems your little Kinkai and my little Sakura are good friends now."

Mother responded in kind and after a few pleasantries – including an exchange of addresses and a promise to the two of us we'd see each other again – our ways parted. But the warmth at having a new friend never faded, even as I fell asleep.

**`*/`*/`*/`***

**Kinkai and Sakura are friends now, and Kinkai obviously doesn't play well with bullies. Next chapter the academy years should start! And there will be a playdate! Though not necessarily in that order. :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Longish chapter is longish. Might edit this some later, but it would only be minor things; grammar, spelling, and such.**

**`*/`*/`*/`***

**Waterlogged – ****水浸しの**

**Chapter 3**

**`*/`*/`*/`***

After several playdates with Sakura, I found myself becoming attached to the Haruno family. Sakura with her sweet shyness, Kizashi with his jovial laughter and happy-go-lucky ways, and Mebuki with her kind but serious personality.

Though they were Haruno-san and Papa-Haruno to me.

And Kami-sama bless their souls – as soon as they heard my plans on becoming a ninja they taught me some games that would improve my finger dexterity and one that would help me begin to learn the hand signs. All because they knew my parents wouldn't be able to do that for me.

So it was with much excitement that I looked upon this playdate I was headed to now. I was also fairly certain everyone who saw us knew how excited I was too, as I was jumping and swinging, using my parents' arms to do so.

"Calm yourself, little one," father chortled, lifting his arm as I went to swing again, "Or you'll be worn out before you even get there."

"But I'm excited," my voice was light, childish, and happy, "Excitedexcitedexcited!"

Both of my parents laughed this time, and a few minutes of walking later and I noticed we passed by the Haruno's home. My eyes widened in confusion, and I slowed down to a walk, tugging on my parents' arms.

"We passed it! Why?" My wide eyes darted from the house, to my mother's brown ones, and my father's winking green ones, "Whywhywhy?"

Mother smiled gently, an amused look on her face, "We're going to meet them at the park instead, dear."

My walk became faster paced at that, and I was sure there was a happy glint in my eyes. The park was a very small thing compared to the rest of the village, and was more used by civilian children rather than shinobi ones. Though any child was free to go there, of course.

A few silent minutes later and we made it to the park where my parents ushered me around a large tree and –

"**Happy birthday, Kinkai-chan!**"

I froze. My real birthday was a month ago, but I could never correct my parents on it because of obvious reasons. So I'd honestly forgotten today was my 'birthday.' I was also mildly surprised by the others in attendance.

One was a young Nara boy; apparently his mother had been good friends with Mebuki and a teammate of Kizashi. The only other child in attendance besides the Nara and Sakura was another kid Sakura and I had met at the crèche, a civilian boy named Isshin Noda.

Seeing as I was still slightly frozen, my parents pushed me forward, which immediately snapped me out of my stupor.

"Thanksthanksthanks," I spun around to look at each individual, my words mushed together in my excitement.

The Nara boy mumbled something, a word of which was 'bothersome' and his mother tapped him on the back of his head –

"It's nice to meet you, Kinkai-chan. I'm Naomi Nara, and this is my son, Kojika."

I nearly snorted, because if I was correct his name meant 'fawn', so he'd forever be named baby deer. And that was in a family that I'd come to learn raised deer. The boy in question seemed to have a lazy, I don't want to be here personality to him too – I'd either knock him out of that or get him used to me in no time, for sure.

My face split into my typical wide and sharp grin and the boy only blinked in indifference while Sakura and Isshin returned it. Isshin had gotten used to it in no time, as Sakura and I had met him the same way I'd met Sakura.

I couldn't help but to still call him Bucky sometimes though, as his front teeth were rather large. Luckily enough he understood I wasn't doing it to be mean – from me it was more of a term of endearment than anything else.

After squabbling amongst ourselves for a short while – well, Kojika just yawned – before deciding to play tag, as we didn't have anything to use to play ninja with except rocks. And, uh, ow.

"Kinkai is it!" Isshin shrieked suddenly, turning to run off as my violet eyes targeted him, "Birthday girl goes first!"

Partly due to my skill, and partly to do with Isshin tripping, I tagged the boy in a matter of seconds and cackled before taking off. After a lot of darting around jungle gym obstacles and ducking around other civilian kids, Isshin managed to tag me again and left me skidding through the dirt as I turned and tried to gain my bearings.

"Eh?" My run slowed to a jog as I circled around, noticing the Nara boy over by a tree.

Apparently he'd followed after us halfheartedly, not really intending to play. In fact, it looked like he was contemplating laying down and taking a nap. And we couldn't have that.

With the force of a speeding toddler I shot past Sakura, the Nara clan symbol on the back of Kojika's shirt my target. Isshin laughed suddenly and loudly somewhere behind me as he realized my goal and Kojika twitched, moving to look back.

_Too late_, I cackled to myself, _far too late, little deer_.

He turned just in time to see me leap forward, and just in time for him to let out a startled yelp as I plowed straight into him, sending us tumbling through the grass.

"You're it," I sniggered at the disgruntled look on his face, "C'mon."

Kojika just stared, the same disgruntled look on his face, "Did you have to _tackle_ _me_?"

My grin was sharp, "Yes."

"Go away," the Nara pouted, not quite annoyed but not completely happy, "Tag is too bothersome."

"You're scared," my voice came out a huff, "Scared you'll lose."

His face morphed again, showing he was insulted, "I'm not scared of anything."

That was the childish side with the backbone that I wanted to see.

"All talk, baby deer," I nearly burst into fits of laughter as he reacted to that, "All talk."

Suddenly I was laughing and running and choking on said laughter trying to breath, because there was an annoyed Nara on my tail. Sakura shrieked as we shot by her, and Isshin started laughing again as I skidded to circle the jungle gym and nearly tripped. And as I rounded the corner –

_Crack_!

"Owowow," I whined as I was flung onto my behind, my hands slapped over my forehead. My eyes watered at the stinging as I looked to see who or what I hit, "Oh, sorry. Sorry."

It was another kid, a boy that was around my age with dark blueish hair. He sent me a sour look as he rubbed his reddened forehead before turning to glare at one of the older boys behind him – the one with wild deep grey hair who was laughing.

I also heard some sniggering behind me; probably from Kojika.

"Oh, man," the laughing boy wiped a tear from his eye, "that was _hilarious_. Did you see that rebound?"

The boy I'd ran into and the other older boy with straight, dark hair just stared at him, unamused. I myself sniggered – because the rebound _had_ been pretty awesome, even if it hurt.

Still sniggering, I pulled myself up and dusted myself off, "Sorrysorry, was running from b-"

"_Don't_," Kojika started with a vehemence that I didn't know he had, "call me that."

The boy mumbled something unintelligible and the older boy that had been quiet placed a hand on his head before speaking in a tone I found rather soothing –

"No one is seriously hurt, it's fine. Just be more careful."

"Alright mister," I chirped before eyeing the younger boy, "Sure he's okay?"

"I'm fine," the boy mumbled before staring curiously at my face, "Why're your teeth pointy?"

The older boy – probably his brother, now that I thought about it – was ready to reprimand him, but I spoke before he could.

"Why does your hair look like a headless duck?"

The wild haired one slapped a hand over his mouth with a snort and I heard snickers behind me, probably from my friends. The boy's brother also looked fairly amused as the boy reddened again and glared at me.

"It does not." He stomped, "I asked you first 'nyways!"

The corners of my lips curled up, "Baby, I was _born_ this way."

I had to restrain myself from bursting into laughter, both from using that line and the look on the boy's face. It was probably due to the 'baby' part, but I just couldn't _not_ add it.

"Oh, man," the wild haired one eyes me with a smile, "You're not half bad, kid."

"Kinkai!" Papa Haruno's voice called out, "Sakura! Isshin! Kojika! Cake time kids!"

The young boy's face morphed to childish jealousy this time as me and my friends made to head off, his face nearing a pout. It was so sad looking I couldn't help but to offer –

"D'you want some?"

His face lit up momentarily, but his brother placed a hand on his shoulder, "We don't want to impose."

I blinked, my tone gaining the quality that an adult's did sometimes when talking to a child, "It's my birthday. I can do what I want."

Once again the wild haired one snickered, "Oh yeah, I like this kid. What's your name anyways? Can't keep calling the birthday girl kid, now can we?"

"Kinkai Matsushita," I rocked back on my heels, "Who're you?"

"The name's Shisui. Shisui Uchiha," the newly identified Shisui gestured to the other two, "These are my cousins, Itachi and Sasuke."

Itachi inclined his head and Sasuke just pouted and avoided my eyes. Kizashi chose that time to show up, seeming somewhat startled to see the boys, but the majority of his attention was focused on me.

"Ah, Kinkai-chan, it's time to cut your cake," Kizashi motioned to the table a short ways away.

"Mmkay, Papa Haruno. But," this time it was my turn to motion, but to the boys, "it's okay if they come too, right?"

"I think Ducky might hide in a hole if he doesn't get some cake," I added as an afterthought, practically preening at seeing Sasuke nearly have a conniption at the nickname and statement.

"If you want them too, and they want to I don't see why not," Kizashi replied jovially, "But you really shouldn't give nicknames to people you don't know that well, dear."

When we returned to everyone else the shinobi parents seemed a little intrigued if not shocked to see the Uchiha's, but didn't stay focused on it for long. The hackles I'd raised on Sasuke also seemed to settle once he got some cake, and even more so when us kids veered off into conversation about joining the Academy next year – minus Isshin.

He was a year older than us and had joined this year – lucky Bucky.

The day ended shortly after that once I opened my presents – though the Uchihas had left before then, wishing me a happy birthday as they went.

I also noticed Sakura's cow eyes when it came to the boy and sincerely hoped she didn't become one of those creepy stalker fangirls.

I suppose only time would tell, but hey – only one more year to go before I could learn ninja stuff.

Who knew I'd ever be excited about going to school?

**`*/`*/`*/`***

_Seven months later_

**`*/`*/`*/`***

Kojika Nara was _not_ amused. I could tell by the look in his eyes, and the fact that I was bouncing on his bed. Hardly anyone was amused to find someone bouncing on their bed, from what I knew at least.

"Why," Kojika questioned with a lax tone, "are you in my room?"

My responding grin was practically blinding, "We're having a sleepover!"

His eyes narrowed slightly and I could just tell that he was thinking over why that would be. I just continued to smile before bouncing to the floor –

"It's my parents' anniversary, and the Harunos are gone right now. So your mom said I could stay here!"

The boy lazily ran a hand through his short, messy hair before turning to leave his room, "How bothersome."

I scoffed; did he really think I'd just let him walk away? With all the strength I had in my four year old legs I jumped, forcing him to give me an unexpected piggyback ride. Luckily for him, he was able to maintain his center of balance and not tumble face first into the floor.

"This is the _second time_ you've tackled me," Kojika blandly stated, "Can you stop?"

"Hey, you can look at it as being _helpful_."

Kojika scoffed as I slid off his back, "Helpful? Please."

My lips puckered into a pout as I followed him down the stairs, "It'll help you keep your center of balance. Learn to keep upright even hit with a significant amount for force."

At that he stopped and looked at me. And when I say looked, I meant _looked_. My eyes widened and I realized – I'd used some big words and quite bit of reason. The kind most kids my age didn't use. I'd also realized I'd done it in front of a _Nara_, a clan that I'd come to know were known in part for their intelligence.

"Whatever," Kojika turned on his heel before glancing back, "Have you ever played shogi?"

**`*/`*/`*/`***

Shogi, as I'd learned from Kojika, was a little like the game of chess that I remembered. Though I'd never really liked playing the game; it was too boring and you had to think too far ahead. Planning was something I'd never been to good at.

"You're honestly not that bad," Kojika stated lightly, "Not up to par with me, of course, but you could probably beat the other kids our age."

I scrunched my nose as watched as he took a piece and effectively won the game, "Careful, you're sounding kind of arrogant there, _Baby Deer_."

I cackled at the dark look he shot me, "But I suppose I'll take a compliment if I can get one."

"_If_," Kojika remarked, "being the key word."

"Oooh," I raised my eyebrows with a smile, "snarky."

It was kind of nice, I realized, being like this. Having someone who I didn't have to lower my vocabulary for, someone who knew I was smart and was smart too. Though once we were older he'd probably be smarter – if he wasn't already – since right now I had extra knowledge that I wasn't technically supposed to have.

Though I _did_ kind of want to beat him at shogi while I still had a chance.

My fingers rapped against the floor, "Another game, Baby Deer?"

"You're on, Snaggleteeth."

**`*/`*/`*/`***

_Several months later – First day at the Academy_

**`*/`*/`*/`***

These rooms were like mini stadiums, what with there being rows ascending up the room instead of desks. I supposed it made sense when you looked at it, what with how many kids there were and how our sensei needed to be able to see all of us, and we all needed to be able to hear him.

The suckish part?

Sakura was in a different class.

My only female friend was in the other class, and would be until graduation. The only consolation was that I had Kojika with me.

"Would you just sit down?" Kojika sat with his head rested against his fist, "You'll see her at recess. And kunoichi classes; the girls in both classes go to the same one, you know."

I threw myself into the chair next to him, the feet clattering on the floor from our spot up in the top left corner, "I know that. But wouldn't it have been awesome to have the whole team in the same class?"

"Team?" Kojika scoffed, "We're a _team_ now?"

A few kids sent me odd looks as I shoved my feet up to rest on the table, "But of course."

Kojika stifled a yawn, "Why would I ever want to be on the same team as you?"

"Just for that," I stretched my arms out behind me, "I bet you we end up on the same genin team when we graduate."

He sighed, and I was fairly certain he'd rolled his eyes too, "Whatever, Snaggleteeth."

Before anything else could be said a man with greying hair and the standard chūnin uniform appeared at the front of the class in a puff of smoke.

This was going to be so. Epically. Awesome.

**`*/`*/`*/`***

**So, yeah. Also, Iruka isn't a teacher yet. He got promoted to chūnin when he was sixteen, which means he would have been shoved into a teaching position from the start.**

**And there was a little Sasuke in there! :D Those two are going to be best frandz, can't you tell?**


End file.
